I'm Sorry
by sweety-Purple-pie
Summary: Her sister tried to save him, but maybe she wasn't doing it the right way, so now it's up to her....


A/N: Hey people! This is my first story, based on a dream I had a long time ago. It was quite interesting, so I wrote it down, and here it is! I guess I had better inform you as to who Katelyn Hart is, since she is my Purple Ranger in this, and all of my other stories. You will learn more about her later. Keep in mind she is also related to Kimberly Hart.

Katie is her younger sister. Keep this in mind, otherwise you won't have any clue as to what's going on. I will have her bio up soon. So here it is, enjoy....................!

A/N #2: Like I said, this was a dream I had, so if you can't figure some stuff out, don't ask me, because _I_ don't even know!!! :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own 'em. So don't sue. You wouldn't get anything interesting from it.

Summary: Her sister tried to save him, but maybe she wasn't doing it the right way, so now it's up to _her_........

________________________________________________________________________

He was in trouble again.

They all knew it, especially one person in particular. She was trying to get through to him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him this time. What was it?!

Katelyn Hart stood in the park, in an area she didn't quite recognize, and what she saw was quite confusing......

Her fellow Rangers were fighting someone. She saw a mix of colors blurring by: Pink, yellow, green, and blue. But one was missing; Red.

Since the others were in front of her, Katelyn couldn't see what was in front of them. She walked around the large circle form of bushes to get a better look, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

The Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy, was standing, helmet-less, in front of his friends, but two things were odd about this picture.

One. They weren't fighting each other.

Two. Something was wrong with Tommy.

Katelyn couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he was acting strange. Was he under another spell? She couldn't be sure, so she walked around to face him. When she got in front of him, she saw that the front of his suit was wet, almost as if he'd been thrown down on the soft wet grass. He then said something to her. But what was it? Tommy then walked off, leaving her alone. She looked around. '_Where'd the others go?'_, she thought.

That night, Katie had a dream. As she hid in the bushes, she saw her older sister, Kimberly, and Tommy talking. The only thing Katie was able to piece together clearly was that Kim was telling Tommy, or perhaps reminding him, about all the good he'd done as the White Ranger. She told him he was a winner. _'It has to be a spell,' _Katie thought. Maybe Kim thought that if she reminded Tommy of being good, that it would bring him back. Tommy then walked off again, Kim screaming after him. Kate was confused. What did the dream mean? 

Or was it just a dream?

The next thing Katelyn knew, she was standing on a small rocky path, lined on either side with small bushed and/or trees. The small path led to the side of hers and Kim's house, or at least the side of the house, up to the storm door. 

He was there.

She tried talking to him, this time saying something different than what Kim last said to him. This time, Katelyn told Tommy negative things, with only one word sticking out; _loser._

She kept calling him that, and he didn't even say one word. He just left again. With a sigh, Katelyn headed up the path and through the storm door. She immediately headed for the stairs which led to her room. Her heart was screaming at her, telling her to cry and scream at losing her best friend. _'Isn't there something I could do?' _she thought. _'No, he's too far gone this time.' _

Her mind, however, told her something completely different; _He'll come back. _

As she headed up the second flight of stairs, she heard a sound at the storm door. Katelyn turned, and saw Kim at the door. She was talking to someone, and Kate noticed she was wearing a pink top, and black shorts. '_She wore that during the whole Maligore incident,'_ Katelyn thought. Her thoughts turned back to the door. _'Who's there?' _

She didn't care, even though something told her it was Tommy. A single tear slid down her right cheek as she went into her bedroom and threw herself onto her stomach on her bed. Another tear escaped her right eye as she thought, _ 'It's all over.'_ ................

______________________________________________________________________

Sometime later, and she wasn't sure how much later, Katelyn felt someone shaking her right shoulder. She was barely awake, but she instantly realized she was laying on her back. _'How did I get here?' _she wondered. The hand shaking her was also accompanied by a soft, gentle voice. The voice was calling her name. 

"Come on, Katelyn,........please wake up and look at me."

Katie had never heard a voice so gentle, warm, or caring. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She couldn't focus them on anything, and she could barely move. She was too exhausted. Kate tried to say something, but no sound came out. She could, however, make out the presence of a figure hovering, no, she thought, sitting by her right side. It was obviously a male, his long brown hair was crimped and hung around his shoulders. 

He then spoke to Katelyn. In the warmest, most gentle voice, he said; "I'm so sorry......." It was then that Katie found her voice, telling him very weakly, "You.....came back......" With the strength she had left, Katie reached up and gave him a small hug. Using the same tone of voice he told her, "Go back to sleep........" And with that he got up and left. 

As Katie laid her head back down, she silently thanked whatever miracle, whether it being Katelyn herself, or some mysterious force, whatever it being, for bringing Tommy home. 

__


End file.
